1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fiber-reinforced composites.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fiber reinforced matrix composites such as metal matrix composites ("MMC's") are useful in applications where lightweight, strong, high temperature-resistant materials are needed. Such applications include turbine engine disks, rings, blades or actuators, and airframe structures where use temperatures are up to 900.degree. C. Metal matrix composites typically provide superior stiffness, strength, fatigue resistance, and wear characteristics compared to unreinforced metals.
Conventional metal matrix composites employ large diameter (e.g., on the order of 100 micrometers) continuous fibers as reinforcement. The use of small diameter fiber tows would be desirable because such fibers typically are less expensive than large diameter continuous monofilaments.